Her
by Scription Addict
Summary: Somtimes saying goodbye is only the begining, where is he when she needs him, Boyd/Grace. Please read and review


**A one shot I wrote, hope you enjoy, thanks for taking the time to read, please leave a review.  
><strong>

**Her**

Dr Grace Foley checked her appearance in the mirror and adjusted her hair, not that it mattered, not today, today was about something far more precious, more beautiful, more kind, more caring, something that had been snatched away from her, or them. She had bags under her eyes, still unable to sleep, the sound of the body hitting the car still ringing in her ears, and the vision of her broken body laying lifeless on the ground still etched in her mind, refusing to leave her thoughts.

Time had seemed to stand still over the last week, every one handling things in their own way, Spencer was quiet, distant, he seemed to drift off all the time, at times he looked as though he would cry, but he didn't, his true English stiff upper lip keeping him in check, Frankie cried buckets, she couldn't mention her name without tears falling, poor Frankie, they had been really close, and this was hurting her more than anyone, and Boyd, Boyd acted like nothing had happened, Grace knew he was in shock really, he couldn't deal with emotions, it left him too vulnerable, too open, so he threw himself into work, she wasn't even sure he would turn up today.

She'd never been to a Jewish funeral, or internment, and wasn't sure what to expect, the service is held by the graveside, rather than in a place of worship, like a church in Christian funerals, the four of them had decided to meet at the office and go together.

Grace parked and locked her car, heading into the building, Frankie and Spencer were waiting for her, like her, they were dressed in black, like her, they didn't know what to expect, now they were just waiting for Boyd, as time rolled on Grace tried to phone him, but his phone was switched off, eventually they knew they must leave without him, or risk missing the opportunity of paying their last respects to their friend and colleague.

The cemetery was packed with mourners, all there for her, friends, family and former colleagues, her parents looked devastated, her mother looked pale and ill, and was being supported by her family, both physically and mentally. Grace scanned the crowds with her eyes, looking for him, but he was no where to be seen, she hoped he would turn up, but in her heart she feared he wouldn't.

At the graveside they stood and listened to the service, and watched as her body was lowered into the grave, Spencer had his arms around Frankie, both of them crying, Frankie uncontrollably, Spencer discreetly, as you would expect.

The one person Grace wanted to comfort her was still no where to be seen, he hadn't turned up, Grace felt sorry for him, a funeral wasn't just a right of passage for the deceased, it was also a way of dealing with grief, of remembering the good things, the things they loved about her, the things they would miss about her, it gave them the chance to say goodbye, they all knew it would take a long time to heal the pain of losing her, but at least this would start the healing process.

Boyd's answer was to ignore it, to say he was dealing with it in his own way, but he wasn't dealing with it, he was running away from it. He'd gone on to solve the case, and to arrest the woman guilty of her murder, albeit by diminished responsibility, but he couldn't talk about her, couldn't admit what had happened or that it had hurt him, just as it had hurt them.

Grace continued to stand at the graveside as the ceremony drew to a close, the family slowly walked away, her friends moved away from the grave but then seemed to congregate in the car park in groups, talking about her, remembering her, telling funny stories about her, about the cheeky things she'd done, many of them from her time at the police training college, Spencer escorted Frankie back to the car, she didn't want to talk about her, she just wanted to leave.

As the crowds of mourners dispersed, Grace bent down at the Grave side and spoke, "I'll miss you, miss your smile, the way you talk back to Boyd, and argue with him when you think he is in the wrong, the way you and Frankie always tease Spencer, the way you roll your eyes when you think no one can see you, the way you come to work with a hangover and pretend you haven't been out and it's just a headache"

"Me too" a voice behind her said, causing her to jump

She turned around to see him, standing tall in his black suit, the dark glasses that were meant to hide his eyes, unable to disguise the fact that he'd been crying, "I didn't think you were here"

"I thought about not coming, thought about it a lot, but I decided I should, decided I needed to face up to things, I stood at the back, out of the way"

"I'm glad you came"

"I don't need the speech on dealing with grief, and obtaining closure Grace, so I'll stop you before you start"

"I wasn't going to give you a speech, my motives are actually far more selfish"

"Why"

"Because I want you to hold me, to comfort me, I need you"

Boyd walked slowly forward and wrapped his arms around her, his hand on the back of her head, he held her as she cried, and she buried her face in to his chest, her arms around his waist gripping onto him tightly, they stood there for what seemed like an eternity, he could see Spencer in the car park, he was obviously coming to see if Grace was okay, stopping when he saw them, he raised his hand at them, and Boyd in return raised his, showing his car keys, indicating that he would drive Grace home. Spencer nodded his head back at him.

"Come on, let me take you home" he said to Grace, and they walked off with their arms still around each other, "Bye Mel" he said as they walked away.


End file.
